


Twenty Seven

by spelldaggered



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hurt Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelldaggered/pseuds/spelldaggered
Summary: Whumptober Day One: StabbedPeter’s lying on the ground somewhere, and it’s raining, and he’s cold, and Tony won’t pick up the phone.





	Twenty Seven

“Karen,” Peter said quietly. “Call Tony.”

“Calling Tony Stark,” she replied in the same calm voice she always used.

He waited, tried to take a breath, felt a particularly heavy raindrop fall on his nose.

“The call has gone to voicemail. Would you like me to leave a message?” Karen asked him for the twenty sixth time.

Peter was counting.

“No, thanks, Karen,” he replied, same quiet voice.

He was afraid that if he spoke much louder, he’d hear his own voice break, and he’d lose it, because he was so close to losing it already.

“Your blood pressure is very low, Peter,” Karen informed him, again. “Would you like me to call the emergency services?”

“No,” he said quickly, “no, no. No, please don’t dial 911, at any point, please, Karen.”

“Okay, I won’t,” she said. “Shall I try Tony Stark again?”

“Sure.”

It didn’t even really hurt. It hadn’t hurt when the knife had gone in, and, okay it had hurt a little when it was yanked back out, but the worst part right now was his head, pounding from when he’d crumpled straight down on to the gravel below.

That, and the cold.

He was so cold.

Peter was so cold, and so wet, and he was trying not to think about it, because every time he did, he shivered so violently it ached, and his teeth chattered so hard he was scared he might bite his tongue in half.

So he just lay there, trying to stay calm, keep breathing even as it grew a little harder to do, kidding himself that the rain was his biggest problem.

Because Peter was a scientist, and he was well aware that stab wounds very rarely killed instantly. The more likely cause of death was either hitting a vital organ, which he didn’t think had happened, or bleeding out, and sure he could feel the blood on his fingers, but it didn’t feel like it was spilling fast enough to be fatal yet.

Then again, he couldn’t feel much in that moment, and the scientist inside of him was losing out to the scared teenager, lying alone and helpless in a dark and wet alleyway, no one around to even find him, let alone help.

“Calling Tony Stark,” Karen said, and Peter was grateful that at least he wasn’t completely by himself. He had Karen.

Moments passed, and Peter suddenly had the thought that perhaps Karen had given up on him too, but then-

“Hey, kid, I’m kind of in the middle of something, and you should definitely be in bed at this time on a school night, and honestly, nearing thirty calls is bordering on-”

“Tony,” Peter interrupted, his voice thick. He hadn’t even realised he’d started crying. “Please.”

“Where are you?” Tony asked sharply, his voice changing in a heartbeat.

“I- I-“

“Get Karen to send me your location. I’m on my way. Do I need backup?”

“I don’t think so,” Peter answered, except his words were almost incomprehensible through his sobs.

“Christ, kid, hang tight, okay? I’m coming.”

“Okay,” Peter sniffed. “Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Send my location to Tony Stark.”

“Sending location now.”

Peter blinked, and heaved a sigh of relief, only just realising the rain had picked up significantly.

“Tony?” he asked softly, unsure if the call was still connected.

“Yeah, kid.”

“I just wanted to say that-“

“Woah, nope. We don’t do goodbye speeches around here.”

“But I really-“

“No can do, kid. I’ll be there soon.”

Peter shifted, and wondered if soon was soon enough.

He was just so cold, so so cold, and he was getting tired now too, and closing his eyes was very tempting.

“Thanks for everything, Mr Stark,” he mumbled, the hand covering the gaping wound in his torso falling slack.

“Peter,” Tony said urgently. “Peter. Peter, come on.”

Peter could hear his mentor’s worried voice still, but replying felt like too much effort. Besides, he’d said he’d be here soon.

“Peter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are always open over at [spelldaggered.tumblr.com](http://spelldaggered.tumblr.com) for anything you want to see, including whumptober prompts - thanks for reading!


End file.
